Warehouse 14
by Raven the Dis-Accordian
Summary: -Full Summary before start of Intro- -Adaptation of Warehouse 13 more than a Crossover- The Warehouse has been packed up and moved. But to where? The Answer: Ponyville
1. Prologue

**A/N: Full Summary**

**The Warehouse is moved once again. Shut Down, packed out. Of course, it reopens. But where?**

**Ponyville of course! New management. means new agents. New world means new artifacts. New town means new peo... ponies.**

**Meet Rainbow Dash and Ditzy Doo, the new agents. But... they don't know it yet. Luckily Princess Luna gets to tell them and the good Doctor Whooves is there to train him. Kinda.**

**Let's see what our new agents are going to get themselves into this time, shall we?**

**A/N: Kind of a double Crossover (Like instead of Eureka and WH13, it's Doctor Who and WH14.), I guess... Set in a technological-ish Equestria. Anyways, this is just for fun. Hope you like it. **

**Main Characters: Rainbow Dash, Ditzy Doo/Derpy, Doctor Whooves, and Princess Luna.**

* * *

**Middle of the Day. Ponyville. 2:30**

"Wooohooo!"

The rainbow sped past the buildings at blinding speeds. Well, not a rainbow, but a mare. A pegasus, some may say the fastest one alive. Flying was what she did best, and flying was what she was doing now.

This was Rainbow Dash, and little did she know, but she was about to begin the adventure of a lifetime... one that would last her lifetime.

"Yeah!"

From the small crowd that had gathered, came the yell. Not the biggest fan, to say the least, but a fan nonetheless, was Ditzy Doo, also known as Derpy Hooves. She was also an unknowing adventurer of the lifetime... and all that.

Today was the day their lives were to change.

* * *

**2 Hours Later. Rainbow Dash's Residence. 4:30**

Rainbow Dash had just got home from a day of excitement... the usual kind. Hanging out with her friends and all that. She even checked out the new big building the Princesses had just given the order to be built. It was big, blocky... kinda useless. All everypony knew was that it was a warehouse. For what, nopony knew.

Rainbow Dash walked through the hallway down to her kitchen and turned on the light. Walking over to her fridge, she pulled out a few flowers and set them on the counter. She turned back to close the fridge, and when she turned around, she came face to face with Princess Luna and... a stallion in a black suit behind her.

"Woah! P-princess! What are you doing... here?" Rainbow asked.

"Not a pleasure visit, Loyal one." The princess replied, opening the saddle bag the stallion was wearing with magic and pulled out a letter. "This... Is an invitation. For you." She said and levitated it towards Rainbow Dash, who took it in a hoof.

"An invitation? For what?" Rainbow asked, looking at the letter.

"An invitation to ceaseless wonder." Luna replied, then added, "Normally we'd give this job to a knight or something... but Celly wanted somepony she could trust. So you came to mind. Anyways, read the letter."

"Alright..." Rainbow replied and opened the envelope. Before she read anything, she looked up to say something to the princess. But as she looked up and began to say something, she noticed that the princess was gone. "Well... cool."

Rainbow Dash looked back down at the letter and began reading the letter.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later. Ditzy Doo's Residence. 5:00**

Ditzy had just got home from a day of regular-ness. she had spent time watching Rainbow Dash, talking with her friends, and doing the usual. The big building that had just been built was the talk of the town, and things were being shipped in left and right. She didn't know what the big deal was, but she just went along with her friends to see it.

She decided to watch something on her T.V, so bored as she was. She lay on her couch and turned it on. She sat there for a few moments before heaving a sigh and standing up. As she turned around, however, she almost knocked right into Princess Luna.

"Hello, Ditzy." Luna said, smiling slightly. "I'm here to give you, a mailmare, a letter. I don't have long, as I have other appointments."

"Bu-... uh... wha-" Ditzy stuttered, unable to completely say even a single word.

"Read this letter." Luna said, giving her a envelope. "It'll open a world of ceaseless wonder."

Ditzy looked down for a second at the letter for barely a second, but when she looked back up Luna was gone.

"I wonder what that was... about..." Ditzy muttered, slowly opening the letter and beginning to read it.

It was mostly a formal letter, but the important part was that she was supposed to meet up with her 'partner' at the new warehouse at three o'clock the next day.

"Wow... I guess I better... go to... sleep." She said, and yawned right in the middle of her sentence. She slowly made her way to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, apparently, and she was very tired. As was her usual routine.

* * *

But one thing would change... This ceaseless wonder they both heard about.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Warehouse 14

**Chapter One: Welcome to Warehouse 14**

**By: Technopony**

**The Next Day. The New Warehouse. Ponyville. 2:59**

Ditzy Doo had just arrived at the new warehouse when Rainbow Dash flew down and landed a few feet away from her. At first Dash didn't see Ditzy, as she was too busy looking up at the large warehouse. Ditzy, however did see Dash, and was wondering why she of all ponies was here too. The letter had said that there would be a partner, and that they were about to be recruited into the Equestrian Intelligence Agency (EIA) as Secret Service agents. But she didn't remember Rainbow Dash having any training... And wasn't the point of the Secret Service to protect the Princesses, not some new Warehouse?

Anyways, having finally noticed her, Dash sighed. She was going to have to work with 'Derpy'... again. Since the last time when she single hoofedly destroyed the Mayor's house, Dash hadn't wanted to be affiliated with her anymore.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking at Ditzy skeptically, almost cautiously waiting for something to go wrong.

"I was thinking the same thing about you, Rainbow Dash." Ditzy replied, eyes narrowing for a moment on the pegasus before moving back to their original positions.

"Well, I asked you first." Dash replied, still as if waiting for something to happen.

"All I know is that I got a letter from Princess Luna..."

"Really? So did I."

"Seriou-" Ditzy was interrupted by the front door of the warehouse opening with a wrenching scream of un-oiled metal... like it had been there for years, as opposed to the few weeks it had been open.

From the doorway walked a brown stallion with a brown mane and blue eyes walked out. The only thing that seemed special about him was his cutie mark, a sand timer.

"Hello! Ms. Rainbow Dash and Ms. Ditzy Doo! So glad you could make it! Come on, come on, I made cookies. Very delicious. I'll explain everything inside." The stallion said, in a slight trottingham-ish accent. He walked back inside the warehouse and continued without looking back.

"Well... Guess we better follow him." Ditzy said, and began after him.

Rainbow Dash looked around for a few seconds before heaving a sigh and trotting after them.

* * *

**Inside The Warehouse. Ponyville. 3:45**

Once both the new recruits were inside, the brown stallion turned around to face them, a plate of cookies in one hoof. He held them out.

"Hello, new recruits! I am the Doctor. Do you have anything you want to say before we get started with the tour and explanation, and all that?" The stallion, The Doctor, asked quit cheerily.

"Um... Yeah. Where exactly are we and why are we here? I kinda had some plans for today..." Rainbow Dash asked, ignoring the plate of cookies.

"We'll get to that on the tour. Anything else?" the Doctor asked, basically ignoring the question and turning to Ditzy.

"This place is awesome!" Ditzy announced, looking around the office and taking a cookie.

The room they were in was quite large. There was enough room for three desks, but there were only two, and those two were pushed together. Atop the desk sat a series of three computers, in a sort of half oval across the table. connected to them was a keyboard designed for hoof use, an extremely large touchpad. Across the ceiling were wires going through and across to everywhere. There was a large tube running through and around and across and back and forth everywhere before ending in a little pod thing.

There was the door they came through and another door on a different wall that opened to a large room of boxes and folders and papers. In one corner of the office was a whole bunch of filing cabinets and things next to a table which was in the middle, covered in papers and things. On another wall next to the desks and computers was a few cabinets with glass doors. Inside were pictures of ponies and even a griffon or two, along with some strange looking knick-knacks and objects. Then there was one last door on a wall that had windows that were mostly shuttered, but the ponies inside could see that beyond it was a large room that stretched for a long time.

All around the room were more of those strange objects, some sitting on the desk, some on the table, others on the ground.

All in all, the office they were in looked like it had been lived in for years, not weeks or days.

"Well then! I think we're all set. Alons-y!" The Doctor exclaimed, walking over to the door on the wall with the windows and pushed it open before walking through it.

The two pegasi trotted after him through the door... and on to a metal platform.

"Hello, and Welcome to... Warehouse 14! Equestria's Attic!" The Doctor exclaimed once more, throwing his hoof out over the railing of the platform and showing the pegasi the most wondrous thing they would ever see.

The two pegasi followed the Doctor's hoof out to look at the largest room they ever saw. A room much larger than they should have seen. The new warehouse building wasn't big enough to hold a room so vast.

The room stretched for miles it seemed, so far they could barely make out the back of the building. Below them were racks and stacks and ledges and metal holders and boxes stretching as far as their eyes could see. Also stretching back to the back of the building was a walkway, about twenty feet from the highest box. Also above them was a line going all the way back to the building that connected to a harness. This would hardly be needed for these pegasi, but it would give a non-flying pony a quick way to get to where they wanted to go.

"It's... bigger on the inside!" Ditzy exclaimed, the first one of the two to snap out of her gaping.

"I know, isn't it fantastic!? It's not even a TA- anyways!" The Doctor said, switching to a different subject before he could accidentally say something.

"Wha... where... what is this place?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, still shocked by the largeness of it all.

"I told you! It's Warehouse 14. Come, I'll brief you as we walk." The Doctor said and, once again, began walking off without waiting for the others to follow.

The others galloped to catch up with him as he walked from their platform onto the large bridge they had seen that stretched all the way back.

The Doctor began explaining things; "Alright. As I've said before, this is Warehouse 14, a place where we keep dangerous items that could threaten the Princesses, Equestria, and even... the world. Well, not just threatening things, but anything that does something we don't understand how it works. We call the Artifacts. Items with special, wondrous, or dangerous powers that could hurt the ponies of Equestria and the creatures of the world. We go out into the world, mostly Equestria, find out where the artifact is being held, if it is, bag it, tag it, and catalogue it. It can get quite dangerous though... so I have to train you a bit."

As he explained they had gotten to about the middle of the Warehouse... and yet it still seemed to stretch on forever.

"So... let me get this straight... We find strange objects, take them, and bring them here to... what?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking down at the 'Artifacts' below them.

"Well... er... yeah, pretty much... but... wait, no, not exactly."The Doctor stammered for a moment, trying to get past the excitement of the moment. "There is still way much more that I have to tell you two. So much more."

"Umm... right. Continue then, I guess..." Rainbow replied.

"Right. Here, come down this way." The Doctor said, walking down a side platform that led down to the ground between two of the shelves.

"Alright, so..." The Doctor began, but then noticed that he was alone. He looked up back at the platform to see the two pegasi still standing there. "What... What are you waiting for, allons-y, allons-y!"

The two practically jumped, then walked down to the floor.

"As I was saying..." The Doctor began again, "You don't just grab them and take them here, you have to neutralize them. If you'll follow me, I'll bring you over to the nuetralizer facilities."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later. Warehouse 14, Neutralizer Facility. 5:30**

"Alright. This is the Neutralizer Facility. Here we make the stuff that neutralizes, or nullifies, the artifacts' power." The Doctor explained as he showed the two around the room.

This new room was large, like a little factory within a factory. There were gears in the middle of the floor that turned constantly. From the ceiling and walls hung vats of purple liquid. There were tubes going from place to place all over the room. It was basically what you would think a factory room would look like.

"Wow... I like the colors..." Ditzy said, looking through the glass into one of the vats. "What exactly... does it do?"

"The purple gooey stuff is called 'neutralizer'. You see, most, well all, of the artifacts here do weird things. Crazy things... dangerous things. And of course since those things are dangerous and crazy and weird, we, meaning you guys, the agents, have to take care of them. To take care of them you have to stop them... To stop them, you have to neutralize them! And so, the neutralizer stops whatever the artifact is doing. Simple." The Doctor explained. His explanation was long, but he thought it covered all the points.

"Oh.. well, that helps." Ditzy replied, fully understanding what had just been said.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused as ever.

"Alright... Let me say this in simpler terms..." The Doctor said with a sigh. "Purple stuff plus artifact equals no more bad stuff happening. Capiche?"

"Oh, right, thanks. That makes more sense." Rainbow replied, smiling.

"Riiiight..." The Doctor said. "Okay, moving on. Let's go back. There's something I have to show you."

* * *

**Warehouse 14. Main Room. 6:00**

"Now that we're here, I'm going to be showing you the last thing for today. It's actually pretty cool. But after this, you can go home. It's getting late..." The Doctor said, "Anyways, I'm getting a bit off track. Okay. Here we go."

The Doctor opened a drawer on one of the desks and pulled out two large-ish suitcases. It seemed that even the drawers in this place were larger on the inside.

He set the two suitcases on the desk her pulled them from and popped open the first. Inside were four guns. They weren't like regular guns, but like laser guns. In fact, that's pretty much what they were. All four were connect to a central battery thing that seemed to be pumping electricity into them.

"These are... Tesla Guns. They are basically electricity shooting stun-guns... but they can be deadly if they are used up-close." The Doctor explained. "They were made and designed by a stallion named Tesla a long time ago. The Warehouse has been using them for a long time."

"But how? This Warehouse has only been here for a few weeks!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Really, Ms. Dash, are you just pretending to be that daft, or is that how you normally are?" The Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow at the cyan pegasus. "This Warehouse may be new, but the organization has been around for a very long time."

Rainbow Dash looked down, a kind of hurt look in her eyes. But she knew it really was a pretty stupid question.

Thinking of a better question, Ditzy spoke up. "How do we use these 'Tesla Guns'?

"Well, you have wings, don't you? The obvious answer would be... with your wings!" The Doctor replied, getting two confused looks. "Well, obviously you have to be trained to use them correctly. But all that will come tomorrow. It's best you be going home now. I have to prepare the training grounds."

"Well... Alright. See you later, Doctor!" Ditzy said with a smile, turning from them and walking to the door. Before she opened it, she looked back and added; "Thanks for the tour." and then left.

"How about you, Rainbow Dash, are you ready to go? I really have to get prepared for tomorrow. It's going to be a long day, and you should get some sleep." The Doctor suggested, glancing at the clock above one of the tables.

"Um... yeah, about that... I don't know if I should really be a part of this. I've got... plans for my life and none of them really... include being some sort of secret agent for the Princesses... no offense, though." Rainbow Dash confessed.

"I know how you feel, Rainbow Dash, I really do. When I was younger, I was quite the adventurer. I really didn't want to settle down with a job... But then I had to. I got stuck in this country, unable to leave. Now I know your problem isn't exactly like mine, but it's enough the same for me to know the gist of your feelings." The Doctor explained, pausing for a moment to look into Rainbow Dash's eyes, "So, how about just come by tomorrow, for a test run. If you don't like it... then I guess I'll send in your refusal to Luna tomorrow night."

Rainbow Dash looked at the Doctor for a moment before sighing. "Alright, Doc. I'll come by tomorrow... but if I don't like it, I'm out that door before you can say 'Rainboom.'" She replied.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Rainbow Dash." The Doctor said with a nod. "Now get out of here before I have to call security."

"You have sec- oh never mind." Rainbow Dash said before turning to leave. "Thanks for the tour or whatever."

And with that, the Doctor was alone again.


End file.
